


мой принц в сексуальных спортивных шортах

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gym class, Jock Derek, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Protective Derek, Sports, mutually beneficial relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: — Ты в команде Хейла, — Финсток пихнул его к парням, которые все прекратили играть и смотрели на Стайлза с видимым ужасом. — Если дорвёшься до мяча, просто передай его Хейлу. Запомни это. Просто. Передай. Его. Хейлу.— Хорошо, — Стайлз грыз ногти, его нервозность начинала набирать обороты. — Передать Дереку. Должно быть не очень сложно. Ага.Но это действительно былооченьсложно.





	мой принц в сексуальных спортивных шортах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my knight in sexy gym shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771545) by [jadore_hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadore_hale/pseuds/jadore_hale). 



Если бы Стайлзу пришлось описать себя в нескольких словах, он бы сказал, что он гений, любящий клетку почитатель комиксов/булочка с корицей, которая _слишком хороша для этого мира!_ Однако на какие-либо маломальские успехи в спорте он претендовать бы не стал.

Если уж по-честному, то Стайлз и спорт просто не сочетались. Спорт требовал хоть капельку физической силы, ловкости и мастерства, ни одним пунктом из которых сам Стайлз не обладал. Именно поэтому было абсурдно, что штат Калифорния требовал неуклюжего, плохо скоординированного и подверженного попаданию в несчастные случаи Стайлза сдать физкультуру для того, чтобы окончить школу. Одно дело заставлять его присутствовать, но совсем другое всерьёз ожидать от него участия.

— Билински, тащи свой зад сюда! — крикнул тренер Финсток.

Стайлз нервно сглотнул, бросил один взгляд на агрессивную баскетбольную игру, которая разворачивалась на площадке перед ним, и побледнел. Все парни так жёстко и напряжённо взаимодействовали друг с другом, вонзаясь локтями в тела соперников и спотыкаясь о чужие ноги. Стайлз не хотел в этом участвовать. Спасибо большое, он и о свои ноги прекрасно запинался. Хотя, будучи склонным к мальчикам, наблюдать за всеми этими потными мускулистыми парнями, носящимися по площадке, было не так уж и плохо. Просто сам бы он не хотел быть в это вовлечён, независимо от того, предписал это штат Калифорния или нет.

— На самом деле мне и тут хорошо, тренер, — сказал Стайлз и похлопал по крепкой скамейке, на которой сидел. Это была отличная скамейка. Она была его спутницей большую часть года, и было бы обидно разрывать такие долгие и здоровые отношения.

Тренер Финсток подошёл к нему и пропыхтел:

— Нам нужны ноги на земле, Билински. У нас не хватает людей, так что просто тащи свой зад туда и постарайся не попасть под удар.

— Но... но... — протестовал Стайлз, когда Финсток схватил его за руку и поднял. — У меня проблема со спиной, с этим нельзя шутить. Возможно, это растяжение или даже трещина!

— Послушай, ты хочешь сдать мой предмет или нет? — требовал Финсток. — Тебе по-прежнему нужно получить как минимум три с минусом, чтобы выпуститься и попасть в какой-нибудь супер-пупер университет Лиги плюща, в который ты там подал документы. Не заставляй меня завалить тебя настолько, что ты никогда не попадёшь в Гарвард.

— Вообще-то, тренер, — услужливо встрял Стайлз. — Я всё ещё могу поступить в Гарвард, независимо от того, насколько хорошо я занимаюсь спортом. Как бы здорово атлетика ни смотрелась в резюме, это далеко не так ценно, как академические знания, мои часы внеурочной деятельности и волонтёрская работа.

— Мне не нужна лекция, Билински! — закричал Финсток, на его лбу начали выступать вены. — Мне нужно больше людей на площадке! Так что шевели ногами! Ты меня понял!

— Д-д-да, — нервно произнёс Стайлз.

— Ты в команде Хейла, — Финсток пихнул его к парням, которые все прекратили играть и смотрели на Стайлза с видимым ужасом. — Если дорвёшься до мяча, просто передай его Хейлу. Запомни это. Просто. Передай. Его. Хейлу.

— Хорошо, — Стайлз грыз ногти, его нервозность начинала набирать обороты. — Передать Дереку. Должно быть не очень сложно. Ага.

Но это действительно было _очень_ сложно. Выносливость Стайлза никогда в жизни не проходила такие серьёзные испытания. Все эти бессмысленные перебежки туда-сюда в попытке поймать отскочивший мяч и пытаясь не потерять своего «человека», хотя Стайлз ни малейшего понятия не имел, кто им являлся. Его ноги подкашивались от усталости, а лёгкие в отчаянии молили о воздухе, в то время как игра продолжалась и продолжалась... Серьёзно, зачем кому-то делать это ради _удовольствия_?!

Уф, у Дерека это казалось таким лёгким. Искусно маневрируя мимо каждого игрока на площадке и ныряя мячом прямо в сетку с дерзкой ухмылкой, растягивающейся на лице, пока он раскачивался на корзине. Честно говоря, он был _самым большим_ показушником в мире. Ведь было недостаточно того, что он легенда Старшей школы Бейкон Хиллс; выдающаяся звезда баскетбольной команды, капитан команды по лакроссу и член спортивной команды выдающихся игроков-любителей Америки. Ему было просто необходимо пихать это людям в лицо всё время. Тупые качки!

Стайлз бы счёл высокомерное отношение Дерека совершенно невыносимым, если бы не его огромная жалкая влюблённость в вышеупомянутого тупого качка. Да, Стайлз очень даже в курсе, что он угодил в затёртое до дыр клише. Он, ботаник, влюбился в самого популярного и востребованного парня во всей школе. Он знал, что эта влюблённость никуда не приведёт. Дерек даже не знал о существовании Стайлза. И с чего бы ему? Этот парень был Адонисом. Совсем не его уровня. Но это всё равно не останавливало Стайлза от того, чтобы писать _мистер Стилински-Хейл_ во всех своих тетрадях.

На самом деле, он так отвлёкся на Дерека — потому что да, Стайлз никогда бы не упустил возможности остановиться и попялиться на перекатывающиеся мышцы Дерека и его идеальную задницу — что пропустил, как Джексон Уиттмор вытянул перед ним ногу, пока он бежал с мячом. 

Это точно было одно из самых неловких падений Стайлза. Только то, что это произошло перед Дереком, сделало его достойным _Зала Славы Неудачника Стилински_. Он парил по воздуху, а затем приземлился лицом на пол спортзала. Весь класс одновременно вздрогнул, когда тренер Финсток дунул в свисток и объявил фол.

— Кажется, мне нужна медсестра, — простонал Стайлз в пол, решив, что для него и его гордости будет лучше просто остаться здесь навсегда.

Сверху раздался мягкий смешок, прежде чем кто-то схватил его и поднял с земли с лёгкостью. Словно Стайлз ничего не весил. 

— По-моему, кто-то драматизирует, — снова прозвучал смешок.

Это был бы такой чудесный смех, если бы он был не над Стайлзом. Он был такой глубокий и приятный для ушей. Стайлз поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на человека, который находил столько веселья в его страдании, готовый высказать всё, что он думает, маленькому садисту, когда он узнал, чья рука обхватывает его за талию, удерживая его.

Он поднимал взгляд выше и выше, пока не уткнулся им в многоцветье глаз Дерека. Стайлз был слегка одержим глазами Дерека. Они были _нереальными_. Ему никогда прежде не доводилось созерцать их так близко, и он всегда думал, что они были бледно-зелёные, но это было ошибкой. Затем он вспомнил, по какой причине он никогда не видел глаза Дерека в таком высоком разрешении — потому что он никогда в жизни не разговаривал с Дереком Хейлом! И теперь он... неловко стоял тут в объятиях Дерека, в полной мере пользуясь его добрым поступком, при этом строя ему глазки и объективируя его. Стайлз был _ужасным_ человеком.

Обильно краснея, Стайлз отстранился и создал более подходящее расстояние между ними. Он не осмеливался посмотреть в глаза, опасаясь дальнейшего смущения от того, что его снова зачарует привлекательность Дерека. Кроме того, Дерек, предположительно, был болваном-качком, а эти ребята были печально известны своими гомофобными наклонностями. И вот уж последнее, что нужно Стайлзу, так это получить по лицу от Дерека.

— Уверен, что ты в порядке, Стилински? — спросил Дерек, выглядя почти обеспокоенным.

И, боже мой, Стайлзу очень хотелось, чтобы Дерек был ужаснейшим мудаком в тот момент и выкинул что-нибудь совершенно дикое, чтобы пресечь безнадёжную влюблённость Стайлза в зародыше. Но не-е-ет, ему же просто необходимо быть прекрасным, чёрт его дери, принцем. _И откуда Дерек Хейл вообще знает его фамилию!_

— Эм, да... или нет. То есть, мне кажется, да... или, может быть, нет, — Стайлзу едва удавалось связать вместе пару слов. — Моё лицо... Мне кажется, я растянул его или сломал или ещё что похуже. Возможно, я умираю. Думаю, я должен поспешить обратно к своей скамейке.

Он обернулся и долго смотрел на свою скамейку, надеясь вернуться к ней и искать там убежище до конца занятия. Но затем он услышал низкий смех Дерека и повернулся обратно, подняв бровь в недоумении, почему Дерек посчитал это таким чертовски смешным.

— Это не гипербола, добрый господин! — раздражённо сказал Стайлз. — Поверьте мне на слово! Я чувствую недомогание!

— Гипер-бо-что? — повторил Дерек, морща лоб.

— Гипербола, — снова сказал Стайлз, затем продолжил объяснять: — Это литературный приём для преувеличения заявлений или утверждений, которые не предназначены для понимания в буквальном смысле.

— То есть, ты на самом деле не умираешь и к медсестре тебе не нужно?

— Нет, но...

— Отлично, тогда для тебя не будет проблемой выполнить эти штрафные броски, — быстро сказал Дерек, обрывая Стайлза, прежде чем он придумает хорошую отмазку.

— П-погоди! — запротестовал Стайлз, когда Дерек потащил его к линии штрафного броска.

— Давайте ускоримся уже! — призвал Джексон. — Урок почти закончился.

— Н-н-но, — заикаясь, залепетал Стайлз. Он взглянул на очень высокое и пугающее баскетбольное кольцо, а затем повернулся к Дереку, моля о пощаде. — Я не могу этого сделать!

Губы Дерека насмешливо изогнулись.

— Очередная гипербола?

— Нет! — закричал Стайлз, чувствуя подступающую тошноту. — Я в _буквальном смысле_ не могу этого сделать!

— Стайлз, практически каждый человек в мире вполне способен бросить мяч в кольцо.

— Но это не означает, что _я_ вполне способен попасть им _в_ кольцо!

Дерек вздохнул, показывая жестом Финстоку передать ему мяч, затем схватил тощие бёдра Стайлза и должным образом поравнял его с баскетбольным щитом. Он положил мяч в руки Стайлза и притянул его спину к своей груди, чтобы помочь ему выровнять локоть и рабочую руку, используя всё терпение мира. 

И в то время как Стайлз чувствовал себя чрезвычайно везучим, что Дерек прикасался к нему — серьёзно, от рук Дерека на его бёдрах горело всё тело, а мозг растаял в невнятную лужицу — он по-прежнему был одним нервозным комком энергии. Он сейчас всё залажает, и Дерек возненавидит его за проигрыш своей команды. Он был в этом уверен. 

— Тебе же нравится эта математическая херня, да? — сказал Дерек, его дыхание коснулось ушной раковины Стайлза. Стайлз был очень оскорблён, потому что математика не была «хернёй». Она была важной частью жизни и универсалией во всём мире. Но ему вроде как хотелось услышать то, что Дерек собирался сказать дальше. — Для кого-то твоего роста оптимальным углом броска для попадания мячом в кольцо составляет 51,5 градус. Поэтому сделай глубокий вдох, визуализируй это, затем прицелься и бросай.

Визуализируй это. Так, с этим Стайлз мог справиться. Затем Дерек отошёл в сторону, и почти мгновенно Стайлз потерял его тепло. Но он закрыл глаза, представляя точный угол, о котором говорил Дерек, и с глубоким выдохом отправил мяч в воздух.

Поскольку он не ожидал от этого броска ничего, кроме полного провала, он до чёртиков перепугался, когда все начали кричать и хлопать в ладоши. Чудесным образом Стайлз попал в корзину, но мог ли он сделать это во второй раз? Делая то же самое, что Дерек порекомендовал прежде, Стайлз выполнил следующий бросок, и тот снова оказался успешным. Он повернулся к Дереку, когда его команда ловила отскочивший мяч, находя его смеющимся и качающим головой.

— Серьёзно? — сказал Дерек. — С закрытыми глазами?

— Я попал в него, представляешь!

— Удачный бросок, — усмехнулся Дерек, снова качая головой.

Прозвенел звонок, и вот так занятие и его первое взаимодействие с Дереком Хейлом подошли к концу. Стайлз не мог избавиться от легкой грусти, что они, вероятно, вряд ли когда-нибудь заговорят снова, но, по крайней мере, физкультура закончилась, что было сущим благословением.

Хотя его сердце пропустило удар, когда Дерек подмигнул ему, идя на выход с площадки, сказав:

— До завтра, Стайлз.

— Ага... — выдохнул Стайлз, вспомнив, что ему снова придётся пережить подобную фитнес-пытку, — до завтра.

Уф, почему они просто не могли заниматься йогой?

***

Что неудивительно, Стайлз не получил никакой записки, что они теперь с Дереком приятели. Однако он быстро узнал об этом, когда увидел, как Дерек машет и лучезарно кому-то улыбается, пока идёт по коридору. И Стайлз, как идиот, обернулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, кого так счастлив видеть Дерек, затем осознав, не найдя больше никого, что Дерек махал именно _ему_.

Самой странной частью было то, что это продолжало происходить. Дерек Хейл знал о существовании Стайлза и старался изо всех сил признать его присутствие. _Ну вот бывает же!_

Поломав над этим голову со Скоттом, Стайлз пришёл к простому выводу — они с Дереком были братанами. Каковы доказательства этому? Ну, во-первых, Дерек всегда выбирал Стайлза первым в свою команду и проявлял огромное количество терпения в обучении Стайлза баскетбольным манёврам. Бесплодные усилия, но, тем не менее, оценённые. Один раз Дерек шлёпнул его по заднице и сказал ему, что у него «хороший напор», полностью укрепляя их дружбу братанов. Конечно, Стайлзу пришлось сказать Скотту не ревновать к Дереку и что он до сих пор помнит его, даже несмотря на то, что он так продвинулся по социальной лестнице. 

Когда тренер Финсток объявил, что они, наконец, закончили с баскетболом в этом году, Стайлз не смог удержаться от праздничного танца. Как бы ему ни нравилось ежедневно взаимодействовать с Дереком, Стайлз отчаянно хотел перейти к другой деятельности, потому что баскетбол был сущим адом. Однако всё это радостное волнение и нетерпеливое ожидание умерло медленной и жалкой смертью, когда Финсток сказал им, что дальше у них следует волейбол.

Стайлзу ни за что не пережить эти несколько следующих недель, не разбив себе лицо. Он предвидел _множество_ несчастных случаев. Стайлз был раним, как персик, имел очень изящные запястья и полное отсутствие силы в верхней части тела; всё то, что не очень выгодно в волейболе и в _жизни_. 

Но его всё равно выбирали в команду Хейла, потому что — _о, да_ — они были братанами. К сожалению, это означало, что Стайлз не мог отвлекаться на привлекательность Дерека даже на секундочку. Это было слишком рискованно, когда эти громилы так яростно пуляли мяч через сетку.

Стайлз совершенно отказался обращать на Дерека какое-либо внимание. Он не допускал, чтобы майка Дерека, так крепко обхватывающая его скульптурно выточенные мышцы, отвлекала его от положения мяча на поле. Или как выглядели бёдра Дерека, когда он приседал на корточки, чтобы спасти мяч от удара о землю. Не-а, Стайлз определённо мог воздержаться от размышлений о мощных руках Дерека, отбивающих мяч через сетку и показывающих такую чистую силу, которая могла бы удержать кого-то напротив стены и...

Естественно, именно благодаря решимости Стайлза не отвлекаться на Дерека, он пропустил брошенный Эйданом мяч, который угодил ему прямо по лицу. 

— Прости, Стилински! — крикнул Эйдан, хихикая, когда он давал Джексону победную пятюню, в то время как их команда меняла позиции на поле.

— Что-то не похоже, что тебе жаль, — пробормотал Стайлз, чувствуя головокружение и наблюдая звёздочки перед глазами.

Его рука быстро подлетела к носу, проверяя наличие каких-либо отёков или знаков того, что он выглядел похожим на нос Оуэна Уилсона. Вряд ли Стайлз мог позволить себе хорошего пластического хирурга, если он не подаст в суд на Эйдана, что, по своей сути, означало, что ему пришлось бы переживать за свои и без того призрачные шансы с Дереком, которые станут несуществующими для « _разве кто-нибудь когда-нибудь сможет полюбить чудовище?_ ».

Стайлз убрал руку от лица и поднял взгляд на Дерека, который всматривался в него с беспокойством. Однако, к счастью, выражение его лица не было напускным или выражающим отвращение.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, и, даже не дожидаясь ответа, подошёл к нему, чтобы проверить Стайлза самостоятельно.

— Нет, — несчастно сказал ему Стайлз. — Кажется, у меня сломан нос.

Дерек закатил глаза, вздыхая, когда он поднял взгляд к потолку.

— Значит, в порядке?

— Да, в порядке, — сказал Стайлз, снова ощупывая свой нос.

— Тебе _нужно_ поработать над тем, чтобы не отвлекаться во время игры, — сказал Дерек, неодобрительно качая головой.

— Эй! — Стайлз сильно нахмурился. — Обвинение жертвы!

Дерек предпочёл проигнорировать его и вернуться на своё место на поле, но перед этим взъерошив идеально уложенные волосы Стайлза, а под идеально уложенными у Стайлза понимались торчащие во все стороны. Стайлз показал Дереку язык, немного смущаясь, что он ведёт себя как ребёнок, но очень радуясь, когда Дерек ответил ему тем же.

На этот раз Стайлз действительно старался больше следить за мячом и быть более скоординированным, но казалось, что команда противников признала, что Стайлз на самом деле был самым слабым звеном и использовала это в свою пользу. Стайлз мог чувствовать, что его собственная команда напрягается по мере того, как Стайлз упускает возможности сократить преимущество другой команды. Даже Дерек был в довольно дурном настроении, поскольку в нём был очень велик соревновательный дух, а они так сильно проигрывали.

Именно тогда Стайлз стал свидетелем того, как Джексон во всей своей атлетической удали прыгнул высоко в воздух, чтобы запустить мяч над сеткой, целясь, конечно же, в направлении Стайлза. Стайлз тут же активировал тактику выживания своего «тотемного животного» — свёртывающейся мокрицы — и свернулся в защитный комок на полу, чтобы больше не получить по лицу. Конечно, всё равно будет больно, когда другая часть его тела вступит в контакт с мячом, но Стайлз должен был защитить свою золотую жилу.

Стайлз дрожал, ожидая, пока мяч врежется в него, предвидя обжигающую, острую боль. Но удара так и не последовало. В одну секунду по направлению к Стайлзу летит ускоряющийся шар смерти, а затем перед Стайлзом волшебным образом появляется Дерек и падает на колени, чтобы перехватить мяч и отправить его через сетку, забивая столь необходимое для их команды очко. У всех отпала челюсть, но не так сильно, как у Стайлза, потому что Дерек только что на самом деле спас его жизнь.

Он мог видеть, как Дерек дышит огнём, его глаза сверкают беспощадным блеском, когда они снова столкнулись с командой Джексона. 

Стайлза никогда так сильно не притягивало к кому-либо в своей жизни, как к Дереку в тот момент. То, как Дерек играл, как он полностью взял всё на себя, ожесточённый и агрессивный, когда они сравняли счёт, просто _не на шутку возбуждало_ Стайлза. Он отошёл и с трепетом смотрел, как Дерек играл за позиции их обоих, пока в его животе порхали бабочки.

_Так значит, вот что ты чувствуешь, когда влюбляешься._

Вскоре Дерек вывел их в лидеры и через короткий промежуток времени они победили.

Стайлз подбежал к Дереку после этого, хлопая его по плечу и даже не пытаясь скрыть громадную улыбку, растянувшуюся у него на лице.

— Чувак, это было просто потрясающе!

Слегка краснея, Дерек сделал вид, что пошатнулся, потирая место на плече, куда ударил Стайлз.

— Готов поспорить, теперь ты скучаешь по баскетболу, — сказал он, улыбаясь одним уголком губ.

— Нет, — засмеялся Стайлз, находя порозовевшие уши Дерека очаровательными. — Никогда.

Прозвенел звонок, и победители начали убегать с поля, в то время как проигравшие еле волочили ноги. Стайлз не убирал самодовольную ухмылку с лица, когда Эйдан и Джексон посылали ему злобные, запугивающие взгляды. Эти двое были не так страшны после того, как Дерек надрал им задницы.

Что касается Стайлза... ну, в основном он сосредоточился на том, чтобы держать рот на замке, когда смотрел на Дерека большими сияющими глазами преданного фаната. Потому что да-с, Стайлз действительно был поклонником Дерека номер один. Он был президентом чёртового фан-клуба и знал, что как только он откроет рот, то попросит у Дерека что-нибудь неловкое, например, его автограф. 

Однажды Дерек взъерошил ему волосы, и глаза Стайлза задержались на нём, когда тот направлялся в раздевалку. Он не мог сдержать головокружения и почувствовал, как оно выплёскивается, когда он засмеялся и улыбнулся сам себе, словно чёртов психопат.

Его влюблённость... Он. Был. _Обречён_.

***

Даже несмотря на то, что это не приносило ему ничего, кроме боли и страданий, физкультура стала тем предметом, которого он ждал с нетерпением больше всего. Конечно, эта новообретённая ценность могла иметь какое-то отношение к определённому качку, но это полнейшая ересь. Стайлз просто был благодарен, что занятия по физкультуре у них с Дереком стояли по утрам, иначе он бы весь день был раздражён и не мог сфокусироваться, если бы ему пришлось ждать до времени после полудня. Как бы ему ни нравился Дерек, Стайлз бы никогда не позволил, чтобы его оценки страдали из-за парня. Это было просто глупо.

Тем не менее, он был не против страдать по Дереку другими способами...

— Боже мой! Пожалуйста, остановите их! — беспомощно кричал Стайлз, совершенно уничтоженный игрой в вышибалы.

— Это вышибалы, Билински, — отозвался Финсток с боковой линии, проявляя равнодушие к сигналам бедствия Стайлза и рассматривая свои ногти. — Предлагаю тебе _уворачиваться_ от мяча.

— Они играют нечестно, тренер, — сказал Дерек, вставая на защиту Стайлза, послав ему извиняющийся взгляд.

— Эй! — перестал бежать и закричал Гринберг. — Ты должен быть в нашей команде, Хейл! А теперь вышибай Стилински!

Снова начался дождь из мячей в сторону Стайлза, и команда Дерека возобновила свое безжалостное нападение, осаждая каждый дюйм тела Стайлза без остановки, словно пулемёт. Это казалось таким неправильным, когда Дерек был на стороне противника, но Джексону досталось право первым выбирать команду, и тот, к удивлению, выбрал Стайлза. Теперь он понял, что план Джексона состоял в том, чтобы сделать Стайлза уязвимым. В конце концов, Стайлз был более лёгкой мишенью, когда Дерека не было рядом, чтобы защитить его.

Злобный натиск продолжался и становился ужасным до такой степени, что Стайлз едва мог стоять и ему пришлось присесть на землю для укрытия, удерживая руки вверху, чтобы защитить своё лицо и умоляя их остановиться. 

— Билински! Поднимайся с пола! — заорал Финсток. — Помогай своей команде!

— Разве он не должен уже выйти? — усомнился Дерек, без усилий уклоняясь от мяча, свистящего мимо его головы. — В него попали кучу раз!

— Дай ему шанс, — отмахнулся Финсток. — Он может тебя удивить.

— Он боится грёбаных мячей! — Дерек указал жестом туда, где Стайлз свернулся и дрожал на полу.

Финсток цокнул, неодобрительно качая головой.

— Где твоё чувство спортивного духа, Хейл?

Дерек глубоко зарычал, прежде чем вернуться на поле, набрав полную руку мячей. Стайлз выглянул на него сквозь пальцы, задаваясь вопросом, что Дерек собирался делать со всеми ними. Присоединиться к атаке, возможно?

Он сильно в этом сомневался.

Хотя он ещё не слишком хорошо знал Дерека, у Стайлза было достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы знать, когда Дерек был чертовски зол. Видя ту жёсткую позицию плечей Дерека и этот кровожадный блеск в его глазах, Стайлз знал, что Дерек собирался сделать что-то опрометчивое. Однако этого он никак не ожидал...

Стайлз не мог поверить в то, что он видел перед собой сейчас, наблюдая в полном шоке, как Дерек обернулся против своей команды. Вышибив Гринберга первым мячом по лицу, Дерек приступил к выбиванию остальной части линии фронта. Затем он взялся за команду Стайлза, поскольку казалось, что его команда была не единственной, за которой он вышел на охоту, выбивая Джексона и Эйдана парочкой отличных бросков. Он продолжал без устали это действие, не останавливаясь, пока каждого человека в спортзале не коснулся мяч. Кроме Стайлза, конечно. 

Он уже тяжело дышал к тому времени, когда бросил последний мяч на землю, его грудь поднималась и опадала, когда он впился взглядом в Финстока и затем злобно выдавил:

— Это подходит для вашего грёбаного спортивного духа?

Громкий вздох пронёсся по залу; Стайлз запоздало понял, что он исходил от него.

Он ожидал, что Финсток взорвётся, будет рвать и метать за такие разговоры, но вместо этого на его лице растянулась широченная ухмылка, когда он громко зааплодировал Дереку.

— Так держать, Хейл! — подбадривал он, поместив два пальца между губ и свистя. — Вот о чём я говорил! Отличная форма в действии. Каждый удар был точным! Ты наказан на месяц, кстати! Но, парень, вот если бы у меня был твой талант, когда я был твоего возраста. Ты будешь легендой!

Стайлз побледнел, глубоко внутри него зарождался ужас. Потому что он не стоил того, чтобы получить из-за него наказание на месяц.

***

Ему было необходимо найти способ отплатить Дереку и сделать это нужно было как можно скорее. Чем больше времени он на это потратит, тем более велик шанс того, что Дерек навсегда его возненавидит. По этой причине Стайлз избегал Дерека, как чумы. Он был уверен, что Дерек, наверняка, бросал воображаемые дротики в изображение Стайлза в своей голове. Что ещё оставалось делать, проводя всё это время наказанным? К счастью, Стайлзу удалось сократить месяц наказания до полутора недель, перехитрив Финстока и убедив его в том, что это была его собственная идея.

Мозговой штурм его абсолютно никуда не приводил. У Стайлза не было ничего, что Дерек мог бы хотеть. У него не было денег, социального статуса или каких-либо выдающихся навыков. Ничего такого, что могло бы сравниться со всеми разами, когда Дерек приходил ему на помощь во время занятий физкультурой. Если бы дело дошло до этого, он всегда мог предложить своё тело, хотя он знал, что не привлекал Дерека в сексуальном плане, и тот не мог хотеть его в ответ. Но, без ведома Стайлза, в нём был свой шарм.

Подслушивать было плохо. Это знали все. Но так ли это плохо, если произошло случайно?

В конце концов, школьная библиотека была владением _Стайлза_. Его часто можно было найти там, нюхающим запах хрустящих новых книг и кусающим ногти во время подготовки к экзаменам. Так что, конечно, его слегка повергло в шок то, что он увидел Дерека и его лучшего друга Бойда, околачивающихся в его районе. Особенно после того, как он однажды услышал высказывание одного качка, что они даже не знали, что в школе есть библиотека.

Стайлз нырнул за книжную полку, когда заметил, как глаза Дерека сканируют комнату. Что, если Дерек был ещё злее, чем Стайлз думал, и он вторгся на « _Территорию Без Качков_ », чтобы найти Стайлза и избить его. Стайлз не был осведомлён о том, как качки взаимодействуют с ботаниками в эти дни. Они всё ещё делали традиционное натягивание трусов или уже придумали что-то более зловещее?

— Я его не вижу, — подслушал Стайлз, как Бойд сказал Дереку, когда они проходили мимо его прятки.

— Я тоже, — вздохнул Дерек, звуча немного расстроенно.

Стайлз, вероятно, льстил себе, думая, что Дерек был тут, чтобы найти его. Стайлз знал, что в Дереке не было ни капли жестокости, чтобы попытаться избить кого-нибудь. Он также знал, что если он извинится за неприятности, которые он принёс Дереку, то тот ответит, что всё в порядке, и это было худшей частью. С учётом вышесказанного, у Стайлза всё ещё не хватало смелости выйти из укрытия. Хотя это не умерило его огромного любопытства.

— Как ты узнал об этом месте? — спросил Бойд Дерека, оглядываясь вокруг большими глазами. — Я даже не знал, что у нас в школе есть библиотека! Это место просто огромное!

Дерек фыркнул и закатил глаза, чуть не заметив Стайлза, где тот выглядывал из-за полки. 

— Хочешь продолжить искать? Может быть, он упал и попал в ловушку внутри книги или что-то такое в духе Алисы в Стране чудес.

Хотя это был определённо не сюжет этой книги, но было очень правдоподобно для Стайлза. Он был достаточно неуклюж.

— Думаю, нет, — снова вздохнул Дерек. — Мне всё равно стоит тут остаться. Мама очень наседает на меня по поводу того, что я завалил химию, а я не понимаю и половины той хрени, что выходит изо рта Харриса. Ещё одна двойка, и мне придётся пропустить следующие несколько игр.

— Жёстко, — посочувствовал Бойд.

Тем временем Стайлз тихонько ликовал в разделе Вудхауса. Да, довольно странно радоваться чужому несчастью, но Дереку недолго осталось страдать. Теперь, когда Стайлз действительно знал, как быть полезным Дереку, он был полон решимости помочь ему сдать химию.

Он вылетел из библиотеки, даже не подняв все книги, которые уронил (он возместит это мистеру Мюрелу, библиотекарю, позже). Весь путь до шкафчика Дерека он бежал (это ведь не было слишком жутким, что он точно знал, где тот находился, да?) и использовал скрепку, чтобы взломать замок и забросить копию его конспектов по химии внутрь. Стайлз не давал свои записи _абы кому_. Многие спрашивали и были отшиты. Потому что конспекты Стайлза были, вероятно, единственной вещью, которая могла передать надутую, напыщенную, избитую тарабарщину Харриса.

Его сердце гулко билось в груди, когда он закрывал шкафчик, сражаясь с собой, чтобы больше не вторгаться в частную жизнь Дерека. Он и так уже был обязан Дереку, и это маленькое действие никогда бы не восполнило то, что тот сделал для него.

***

Их отношения перетекли в некий симбиоз. Конечно, Стайлз не был уверен, был ли он взаимным, соизмеримым или паразитическим. Дерек ничего не сказал по поводу конспектов Стайлза, магическим образом появившихся в его шкафчике, но та лучезарная улыбка, которой он встретил Стайлза в коридоре на следующий день, была, если честно, достаточной благодарностью.

Они оба нуждались друг в друге для выживания. Стайлз знал, что он мог рассчитывать на то, что Дерек прикроет его зад в таких безобразиях, как хоккей с мячом или фрисби, а Стайлз всегда следил за тем, чтобы взамен предоставить ему невероятно подробные учебные пособия для тестов. Взглянув в журнал успеваемости Харриса, он мог видеть, что Дерек действительно преуспевал, что было здорово, поскольку это означало, что тот не пропустит никаких матчей. Что касается Стайлза, то в эти дни у него было намного меньше физических травм и ему не приходилось так часто посещать медсестру. Хотя, по-прежнему были вещи, от которых Дерек не мог его защитить. 

— Билински, твоя очередь!

Нет. Ни за что. Ни в коем случае. _Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, НЕТ!_

Глаза Стайлза расширились в ужасе, когда он смотрел на длинную раскачивающуюся верёвку, свисающую с потолка. Да ни в жисть он по ней не вскарабкается! Не с этими тощими апатичными штуками, которые он называл руками. Он тут же повернулся к Дереку, хныча и ища хоть какой-то вотум доверия или позитивной уверенности, но Дерек только смотрел на верёвку с равным количеством беспокойства. И это только что определило судьбу Стайлза. Он _умрёт_!

С глубоким вздохом Стайлз сделал несколько смелых шагов вперёд, затем побледнел и начал молить Финстока:

— Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня делать это! Прошу вас!

Финсток только скрестил руки и сказал:

— Начинай взбираться.

— Ладно, ладно! — вздохнул Стайлз, поднимая руки в капитуляции.

Он вытер влажные ладони о штаны, затем схватил верёвку и начал своё восхождение к вершинам.

— Это самая бессмысленная вещь за всё время существования, — жаловался он сквозь зубы. — Когда, чёрт возьми, мне понадобится научиться лазить по верёвке? Я же не Джордж из грёбаных джунглей! Это же капец как бесполезно и глупо!

— Воу, Билински!! На рекорд идёшь, — услышал он подбадривания Финстока.

Он услышал эхо аплодисментов ещё нескольких учеников, и начал гадать, почему звук казался таким далёким. Конечно, теперь, оглядываясь назад, он понял, что ему не стоило задаваться этим вопросом, или, что более важно, не искать на него ответ.

— О-о... о Господи боже!

— Какого чёрта ты сейчас посмотрел вниз?! — услышал он, как отчитывает его Дерек.

По крайней мере, ему показалось, что это был Дерек. Как он мог быть полностью уверен, правильно ли он слышит отсюда?

— Позвоните моему папе или пожарным! Скажите им отобрать самых лучших! — кричал Стайлз, пока цеплялся за верёвку изо всех сил.

— Всё не так сложно. Я уговорю тебя, — сказал Дерек, тот, кто в настоящее время не болтался в воздухе на высоте горы Эверест.

— Нетушки, — упрямо сказал Стайлз, закрывая глаза и отказываясь двигаться с места.

— Просто оберни верёвку вокруг ноги и используй ширину своей ступни, чтобы контролировать спуск.

— Не буду я этого делать, — снова сказал Стайлз с яростным взмахом головы, от которого он едва не потерял хватку.

— Ну же, Стайлз, — сказал Дерек нежным голосом. — Ты будешь в порядке. Ты же мне доверяешь?

— Эй, я тут тренер, — внезапно вклинился Финсток. — Разве не я должен заниматься тренировкой?

— Вы даже его имени не знаете, — огрызнулся Дерек, затем вернул своё внимание обратно на Стайлза, голос снова мягкий и успокаивающий. — Просто дыши, Стайлз. Дыши и медленно двигайся.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и начал дышать, как сказал ему Дерек, ощущая небольшое чувство выполненного долга, когда ему удалось взять под контроль свои лёгкие. Может быть, у него получится спуститься вниз, не упав и не расшибившись в лепёшку о землю. Или, может быть, им стоит вызвать спасательный вертолёт.

Долбанный Дерек и его долбанные слова всерьёз заставили Стайлза задуматься о том, чтобы _рисковать жизнью_ для спуска по этой верёвке. Однако, каков мог быть урон, если он попытается, кроме возможной смерти и сломанных частей тела? Стайлз доверял Дереку. На самом деле доверял. Все предыдущие действия Дерека показали, что он был абсолютно надёжным. И поэтому Стайлз был готов довериться ему в последний раз, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни. 

Он начал двигаться как можно медленнее. С каждым дюймом пути, который он преодолевал, он чувствовал необходимость остановиться и сделать огромный вздох облегчения. Он мог чувствовать, как одноклассники начинали терять терпение, но всё равно не позволял этому заставить себя поспешить. Мнение Дерека было единственным, что имело значение, и он находил утешение в том, как ободряющая улыбка Дерека становилась всё ближе и ближе каждый раз, когда он смотрел вниз. Как только его ноги коснулись земли, он рухнул и поцеловал пол, обнимая его с любовью и шепча обещания никогда не покидать его снова.

— Какой же ты драматичный, — фыркнул Дерек и закатил глаза, когда протянул Стайлзу руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться.

— Эй! — оскорбился Стайлз. — Я в _буквальном смысле_ мог умереть.

Дерек ухмыльнулся, потрепал Стайлза по волосам в своей обычной манере и сказал:

— Что ж, а я в _буквальном смысле_ не позволил бы этому случиться.

Стайлзу в буквальном смысле пришлось закусить внутреннюю часть щеки, чтобы удержать себя от широченной улыбки. Он кусил так сильно, что буквально почувствовал свою кровь. И да, Стайлз был так счастлив, что он в буквальном смысле не мог перестать говорить буквально!

— Может вы, двое неудачников, просто потрахаетесь уже? — язвительно отметил Джексон, когда он вклинился между ними, чтобы пройти к верёвке. Это заставило их одноклассников засмеяться и закивать в знак согласия. — Пожалуйста, избавьте нас от вашего сексуального напряжения.

Какое бы головокружительное настроение у Стайлза ни было, оно тут же было убито этим заявлением. Всё лицо Стайлза охватило огнём, и вы могли бы заплатить ему миллионы долларов, но он бы всё равно не взглянул на Дерека в этот момент; он был так смущён.

— Я, эм... Мне нужно... Я просто пойду... умру... сейчас, — подбирал оправдание Стайлз, прежде чем решил сдаться и начать бежать.

Звуки смеха одноклассников следовали за ним из спортзала, как и крики Дерека, зовущего его. Но Стайлз просто проигнорировал их всех и продолжил бежать. Это определённо был его самый быстрый бег за все уроки физкультуры.

***

Стайлз урвал джекпот. Нет, он серьёзно выиграл лотерею. _Он заболел_. Прям вот сильно заболел. Его полоскало днями напролёт. Он пропустил две недели занятий в школе. Вот _настолько_ он был болен.

Мерзкий вирус не мог прийти в ещё более идеальное время. Он ни за что не смог бы встретиться с Дереком так скоро после того унизительного случая. Благодаря его жалкой влюблённости, они с Дереком, вероятно, больше никогда не будут взаимодействовать, и это была очень печальная мысль, поскольку Стайлз был так счастлив просто иметь возможность быть его другом.

К несчастью для Стайлза, его здоровье начало улучшаться, и врач разрешил ему вернуться в школу. Его отец был более чем готов к тому, чтобы он вернулся теперь, когда больше не являлся шаром заразной болезни, и не испытывал особо сочувствия к бедственному положению Стайлза. По крайней мере, врач выписал ему справку, отмазывающую его от спортзала на целую неделю. 

Потребовалось много мужества, чтобы вернуться обратно в спортзал. На самом деле, Стайлз чуть не струсил. Но затем он вспомнил, что если постоянно будет пропускать физкультуру, то никогда не окончит школу и должен будет пройти через этот ад снова. Вот этого он точно никогда делать не будет.

Поэтому он пришёл намеренно поздно, не разговаривая ни с кем, сел на скамейку и засунул нос в первую книгу, которую вытащил из рюкзака. Тренер Финсток в начале урока инструктировал класс о том, как играть в бадминтон, и под инструктажем Стайлз имел в виду десятиминутный трёп о том времени, когда он и его друзья по колледжу играли в бадминтон с настоящей птицей. 

Он закончил свою историю довольно внезапно, не сказав, получилось это у него или нет, и начал называть имена, чтобы составить пары для игры два на два. Справка от врача танцевала макарену у него в кармане. Она не могла _дождаться_ , пока её используют.

Но затем он внезапно передумал, когда Финсток сказал:

— Билински, Хейл единственный, кто остался без партнёра. Встань к нему в пару.

— У меня, эм, есть... ну ладно, — сказал Стайлз, хотя справка прожигала ему карман.

Должно быть, у его мозга были какие-то повреждения. Он не мог быть так умён, как все считали его, поскольку он должен был избегать Дерека. Соглашаться быть его партнёром по бадминтону не было избеганием. Особенно когда он попусту тратил такую идеальную справку от врача, чтобы сделать это.

Но часть него отчаянно хотела поговорить с Дереком. Извиниться за то, что сделал такими очевидными чувства к нему. Он никогда не хотел ставить Дерека в неудобное положение. Он правда думал, что всё под контролем, но довольно крупно облажался, раз даже Джексон заметил.

Дерек заканчивал с проверкой ракеток. Стайлз осторожно подошёл к нему, чтобы не дать его любовным чувствам переполниться. Он также хотел дать Дереку шанс сбежать без оглядки, если тому это было необходимо. Дерек пока не заметил, что Стайлз был у него за спиной. Стайлз думал о том, чтобы похлопать ему по плечу для привлечения внимания, но затем передумал, а то мало ли что. 

Вместо этого он откашлялся.

— Финсток сказал, что тебе нужен партнёр. Я наверняка плох в бадминтоне, как и во всём остальном, но моя книга довольно скучная, а это кажется намного более интересным.

Дерек не посмотрел на него, проверяя натяжение струн своей ракетки.

— Всё в порядке. Ты не обязан этого делать, если не хочешь. Я могу поиграть один. В любом случае, спасибо.

Стайлз схватил его за руку, когда он начал проходить мимо него, чтобы уйти. Но он тут же отпустил её, когда понял, что сделал. Не трогать Дерека оказалось намного сложнее, чем он думал. 

— Нет, я хочу играть, — сказал Стайлз, затем сглотнул. — То есть, только если ты не хочешь... играть со мной, в смысле...

— Я ничего такого не говорил, — беззаботно фыркнул Дерек, затем вручил Стайлзу одну из лёгких ракеток. — Пошли просто поиграем.

Что они и сделали, и оказалось, что Стайлз был не так уж и плох. Возможно, он нашёл единственный вид спорта, в котором был хорош. Вероятно, это было потому, что бадминтон требовал быстрых рефлексов, которые Стайлз имел в изобилии, учитывая постоянно летящие в него вещи. 

Несмотря на то, что игра шла отлично, атмосфера между ним и Дереком определённо оставляла желать лучшего. Это совсем не было похоже на то, как они играли раньше. Он скучал по ободрениям Дерека и позитивным словам, но теперь Дерек был отстранённым, холодным и едва участвовал в игре. Его гипер-соревновательный дух, похоже, тоже отсутствовал. По нему даже не было похоже, что его волнует тот факт, что они разбивали в пух и прах Эйдана и Джексона.

Словно Дерек презирал его теперь и предпочёл бы, чтобы его партнёром был кто угодно, лишь бы не Стайлз. Если честно, Стайлз не считал, что он заслужил всего этого. Ну и что с того, что ему нравился Дерек и нравилось мечтать о нём постоянно и хотеть поцеловать его. Кто мог винить его? Дерек был идеален. И преступление определённо не соответствовало наказанию.

Стайлз так отвлёкся на собственные мысли, что случайно потерял концентрацию на игре, и, что более важно, на зрительно-моторной координации. Его лёгкая ракетка должна быть хороша для начинающих. Но была не так хороша для любого в непосредственной близости от Стайлза, поскольку он был печально известным растяпой.

— _АЙ!_ Чёрт, мой нос!

Для того, кто постоянно называет его чересчур драматичным, Дереку стоило обратить внимание на себя. Хотя Стайлз мгновенно раскаялся, когда увидел, как по лицу Дерека течёт кровь. Его лёгкая ракетка не могла быть такой легкой, когда улетела и ударила Дерека в нос.

Финсток тут же сказал ему вести Дерека к медсестре. У Стайлза были довольно скверные отношения с кровью. В прошлом году лабораторная по биологии о типах крови едва не стоила ему обморока. Но это произошло из-за его неуклюжести, так что ему просто придётся разбираться с этим.

— Могу я только сказать, что мне очень жаль? — спросил Стайлз, когда они пришли в медпункт и медсестра осмотрела Дерека. К счастью, ничего сломано не было, но всё равно нужно было остановить кровотечение из носа.

— Стайлз, ты извинился уже миллион раз, — вздохнул Дерек, качая головой.

— Ну тогда позволь мне сделать это снова, — сказал Стайлз, шлёпаясь с ним рядом на кушетку. — Я, Стайлз Стилински, невероятно сожалею и обещаю никогда не пробовать ничего, связанного со спортом. Я в любом случае отстой, а теперь это стало проблемой общественной безопасности.

— Ты только что отлично играл в бадминтон, — пихнул его в плечо Дерек. — Думаю, у тебя есть все шансы попасть на Олимпиаду.

— Отстань, — пробормотал Стайлз, покраснев от похвалы, и пнул его по ноге.

— Боже, ты просто избиваешь меня сегодня, Стилински, — усмехнулся Дерек, потирая голень.

— Сильно болит? — спросил Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек меняет пропитанные кровью ватные тампоны на чистые.

— Да. Мучительная боль, — сказал Дерек так серьёзно, что Стайлз снова начал чувствовать себя очень дерьмово. — Я шучу. Довольно терпимо.

Стайлз поднялся и направился к морозильнику, чтобы достать мешочек со льдом. Он завернул его в бумажное полотенце и положил Дереку на ладонь.

— Держи, — сказал он, направляя ледяной пакет к переносице Дерека. — Лёд сузит кровеносные сосуды и быстрее остановит кровотечение.

— Спасибо, — сказал Дерек, затем очень долго улыбался Стайлзу. Слишком долго, чтобы не почувствовать неловкость.

— Что? — слегка обеспокоенно поёжился Стайлз.

— Ты же очень умён, да, — отметил Дерек, по-прежнему улыбаясь. — Лучший в нашем классе. И твои учебные пособия помогли мне получить 85 баллов за последние два теста. Спасибо за это, кстати. Я не был уверен, как поднять эту тему.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал Стайлз, почёсывая заднюю часть шеи.

— Слишком умный для кого-то вроде меня, да?

— Что? — Стайлз полностью застыл, не будучи уверенным, что его уши правильно слышат.

— Каковы шансы, что у меня есть шанс с тобой?

— Со мной? — выдохнул Стайлз, глупо указывая на себя.

— Да, с тобой, — сказал Дерек расстроенным голосом и отложил лёд, поскольку кровотечение остановилось. — Не понимаю, что в этом сбивает с толку. Все знают, что я влюблён в тебя.

— Все?

Стайлз огляделся вокруг, чтобы посмотреть, был ли это какой-то розыгрыш над ним. Если это розыгрыш, то какой-то очень жестокий. Он никогда не ожидал услышать эти слова от Дерека, и это казалось совершенно нереальным. 

Он не знал, почему был так спокоен в этой ситуации. Должно быть, его заменили какой-то инопланетной жизненной силой. Дерек Хейл только что признался в своих чувствах к Стайлзу, а Стайлз не был в полнейшей панике. Однако он был слегка обижен, что влюблённость Дерека была такой очевидной для всех и никто даже не подумал сообщить об этом ему.

Он догадался, что Джексон сделал это в каком-то смысле. Джексон был славным малым.

— Это довольно безнадёжно, я знаю, — продолжил Дерек, смеясь в своей самоуничижительной манере. — Ты даже не знал о моём существовании, пока у нас не началась физкультура вместе, а я был всего лишь неприятным показушником. А ты потрясающий. Тебе, вероятно, стоит завести детей с кем-то вроде Лидии Мартин.

Стайлз сдерживал улыбку. Он не мог поверить, что Дерек на самом деле думал, что Стайлз бы выбрал Лидию Мартин вместо него. Конечно, Лидия была просто великолепной и замечательной личностью, но если бы у них когда-нибудь были дети, то с их комбинированным айкью эти малыши захватили бы мир... и не в хорошем смысле.

Но ему хотелось детей с Дереком. Ему хотелось всего с Дереком.

— Как давно я... — Стайлз замолк, облизывая сухие губы. — Как давно я тебе нравлюсь?

— Я увидел тебя в библиотеке в прошлом году. Я даже не знал, что в нашей школе есть библиотека, но именно там я увидел тебя впервые. Ты был таким прекрасным и даже не заметил меня. Как я и сказал, это жалко. Но я...

Стайлз остановил его на этом, прежде чем он начнёт снова принижать себя. Остановил его поцелуем. Что было очень эффективно в этом случае. Это был отличный первый поцелуй. Такой поцелуй, который срывает крышу и стирает все предыдущие поцелуи. Губы Дерека были такими мягкими, и то, как тот поднял руку, чтобы придержать подбородок Стайлза, было таким милым и нежным, что он мог просто растаять.

Дерек отстранился первым, выглядя потрясённым. 

— Это было в десять раз лучше, чем я представлял.

Стайлз откинул голову и засмеялся. Было по-прежнему трудно поверить, что Дерек вообще представлял такое. Тем не менее, это было очаровательно, и Стайлз не мог сдержаться, чтобы снова его не поцеловать.

— Ай, — поморщился Дерек через некоторое время, печально отстраняясь. — Мой нос.

— Точно, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Можно мне ещё раз сказать, как я сожалею об этом? Но не переживай, мы потом с тобой это наверстаем.

— Обещаешь? — спросил Дерек, поднимая бровь.

— Обещаю, — подмигнул Стайлз и протянул ему пакет со льдом, целуя его в щёку.


End file.
